Talk:Winterfell (episode)
Name Is there any word yet on the name of this episode? — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 02:12, April 10, 2019 (UTC) *None yet. Reddyredcp (talk) 02:16, April 10, 2019 (UTC) **According to Vox and USA Today, it's titled "Winterfell", but I haven't seen any official word from HBO. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 02:17, April 15, 2019 (UTC) **It's officially titled "Winterfell" per the episode guide. The synopsis is as follows: "Daenerys arrives at Winterfell and Jon Snow gets some big news." — Darth Dracarys (talk) 02:54, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Cast Looks like the schedule cast list was false. Robin Arryn, Edmure Tully, Melisandre, and Gilly need to be removed --Potsk (talk) 03:32, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne do appeared in this episode "Winterfell" - They were behind of Sansa Stark. CaptZacBess (talk) 06:42, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Yup. Just a note, for what it's worth in the future: I wouldn't exactly say it was "false." Mistakes have been made in the past on cast lists for episodes that had not yet been released. It was most likely just an oversight. Reddyredcp (talk) 06:49, April 15, 2019 (UTC) To add to this: - Jacob Anderson has been added to the main cast, which means 20 of 22 starring cast members appear in this episode. Carice van Houten and Hannah Murray do not appear. - Vladimir Furdik was never a main cast member. - Sophie Turner and Maisie Williams are credited before Liam Cunningham. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 13:09, April 15, 2019 (UTC) In the Uncredited section for this episode, Andrew McClay (as Stark Soldier) and Peter Rooney (as Winterfell Hunter) should be added. Both actors have existing wiki pages. HouseWylde (talk) 02:50, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Podrick Payne Podrick payne was clearly in this episode, you can see him in the crowd right behind brans wheelchair when jon and daenerys appear at winterfell at 08:10 and again at 08:43. The general notes need to be updated What about Brienne?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:52, April 15, 2019 (UTC) We can see her left of Sansa when she says “Winterfell is yours, Your Grace”. NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 06:57, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :Oh yeah I just remembered. Weird that so many people forgot that despite everyone having watched that part at least 10 times. --Potsk (talk) 07:22, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Harry Strickland Why isn't he listed among new characters? And among deaths, why aren't some of Euron's men killed by Theon listed?--KRZ211 (talk) 10:36, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Remove incorrect part about cold openings I have no permissions to edit so I can't correct it, but someone added a totally claim that *"This is the first season premiere that began without a cold open - a prologue scene before the main credits roll. Instead it just began with the opening credits like a regular episode. Showrunners Benioff and Weiss have said that they see the combined 13 episodes of Seasons 7 and 8 was one big season, split in half across two airing cycles" This is totally not true - out of 7 seasons so far four had cold openings in episode 1 (s1, s3, s4 and s7) and 3 didn't (s2, s5 and s6), so a claim as if season 8 was special due to this lack of cold open in premiere, obviously doesn't hold any ground. Someone with presmissions please correct :) Kirt93 (talk) 14:50, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Then I have enjoyed your company, Jon Snow I'm not going to say it's NOT weird that Daenerys is so blithe about getting Jon to ride Rhaegal, but I think we are supposed to infer that her confidence is based on Drogon's shockingly friendly interaction with Jon in Eastwatch. --Mad Latinist (talk) 01:54, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Tyrion and Varys - Dragonriding? Tyrion and Varys know their history about dragonriders in the past having Valyrian blood. Maybe they will comment on Jon riding Rhaegal in a future episode and it could uncover Jon's heritage to Dany, Tyrion and Varys without Jon telling them. Krawia (talk) 05:59, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Protection Status Okay I don't know who blocked everyone from editing this page, but whoever did please at least finish all of the sections before doing so. If not, then please unblock it and let someone else fill in the blanks. --Swathingkhan (talk) 07:10, April 18, 2019 (UTC)Swathingkhan Last Greyjoys There was a confusion after Euron saying he and Yara are the last Greyjoys re: what happenned to Aeron. Notice that Euron didn't count Theon, too; then adds ""The last ones with balls". So why can't we say he didn't consider Aeron a Greyjoy just like he didn't consider Theon, too? Gevorg89 (talk) 15:09, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Quotes Some changes in the quotes section: *Reference on the first quote is unneeded *Typo on the Davos quote "we ruled" -> "were ruled" *"He's got blue eyes!" -> "Stand back; he's got blue eyes!" --Potsk (talk) 16:03, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Fixed. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:43, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Edit Needed I don't have permission to edit this page for some reason, so could whoever has permission make a small edit. The sentence below should read she's instead of he's...otherwise at first read it sounds like Euron has only had sex with two people in his whole life. "In the post-episode interview with Entertainment Weekly, Lena Headey said she strongly disagreed with Cersei having sex with Euron, feeling she wouldn't lower herself to that level and he's only had sex with two people her whole life, King Robert and her brother Jaime." Dlion30 (talk) 16:41, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Fixed. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:41, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Most Important Quote You missed the most badass quote of all . . . Cersei: "You are insolent. I have killed men for less," Euron: "They were lesser men . . ." StarkHunter (talk) 01:24, April 21, 2019 (UTC) :Well, put it in then. Shaneymike (talk) :: ...He can't. The page is protected. --Potsk (talk) 01:50, April 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh right. Soory. Shaneymike (talk) 01:52, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Unlock? It's been a week and a half. Can this topic be unlocked? Thanks. TheUnknown285 (talk) 04:29, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Can someone please address why this is still locked? Thanks. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 12:16, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :Unlocked. - 13:08, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Same can be said for the Season 8 page, though.. that one's really no longer up to date. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 17:42, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Done. :-) 18:09, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Awesome! I've done my part in updating it :). Now "The Long Night" page remains.. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 19:25, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Screenshots needed HBO has ingeniously employed some sort of screenshot blocking tech on their HBO Now website's streaming service: when I screenshot my computer, the display box is solid black....but I can see everything else on my desktop. I need a few screenshots here and there of details from this episode: *Good shots of the Golden Company and Harry Strickland, for their Costumes *From the scene of Bronn and the three prostitutes, screenshots of Marei in the brief moments when she's actually clothed, maybe a few updated headshots from a few second later when she shoves Bronn down (cropped). The higher-ups told us to avoid full "nudity" on this. Just to update character page and costumes. *Shots of Alys Karstark and the Karstark banners. Any other generally good screenshots are appreciated (dragons, etc.) these are just specific prop & trivia details.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:26, May 1, 2019 (UTC)